Miedo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 16 de la segunda temporada del anime. Daichi sale herido y Sugawara se preocupa por el. Fanfic Daichi x Sugawara. Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas.


Hola *w* esta vez les toco a Daichi y Sugawara así que espero que os guste ^^

Haikyuu no me pertenece y yo solo me divierto con todos sus personajes xD

* * *

 **Miedo**

Dos minutos, ese fue el tiempo que su corazón dejo de latir, o al menos es lo que le parecía a el. Todo sucedió muy deprisa, Tanaka y Daichi chocaron repentinamente y en lugar de levantarse y celebrar que el balón no toco el suelo sucedió lo peor, el capitán seguía inmóvil hasta que el entrenador se acerco a verlo mas el no se movió de su posición, no es que a Sugawara no le importara como se encontraba el capitán, era solo que no podía moverse, sus pies parecían pesar el doble de lo normal y no conseguía moverlos además de que si se acercaba en ese momento no sabría que decir para animarlo y solo pasaría a ser una molestia así que resistió hasta ver que se ponía de pie y entonces soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo pero las cosas no querían ponerse de su parte y a Daichi le empezó a sangrar el labio y el entrenador le dijo que debería ir a la enfermería, su único consuelo fue que antes de salir el le dedico una mirada, fue solo un instante pero estaba seguro de que quería pedirle que se tranquilizara porque el equipo se vendría abajo sin el y si encima la persona que siempre esta tranquila se desespera todo seria un caos así que tenia que ser fuerte por todos, por el.

Cuando el entrenador volvió pudo respirar un poco mas tranquilo, el les contó que Daichi se encontraba bien pero que lo dejo descansando en la enfermería y Sugawara no pudo evitar sentir aun mas ganas de verlo, acababan de ganar el primer tiempo y aunque tardara en volver no es como si el jugara en el partido pues teniendo a Kageyama era casi imposible que jugara pero temía que sin su presencia el espíritu del equipo decayera aun mas. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se quedo en el banquillo pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado o mas bien pensando en otra persona de manera que antes de darse cuenta Karasuno perdió el segundo tiempo y con ello la autoestima del equipo parecía reducirse cada vez mas pero como el ave fénix ellos parecían resurgir de sus cenizas y con todas sus fuerzas intentaban ganar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Le dieron la vuelta al marcador y pelearon hasta el final donde Ennoshita logro hacer el ultimo punto que dejo el marcador de Karasuno con veinticinco puntos, ganando. Como era de esperarse todos celebraron contentos incluido el aunque no podía olvidar a su capitán y ahora que el partido acabo y sabia que pronto podía verlo la necesidad se hacia mas grande pero lo que no esperaba es que el estuviera parado en la puerta junto a Yachi, disculpándose como si todo lo ocurrido fuera su culpa y el herido no fuera el así que sin poderse contener fue corriendo a donde el se encontraba y lo golpeo repetidamente en el estómago, hubiera preferido abrazarlo pero con todo el equipo allí no le pareció buena idea así que decidió esperar a mas tarde y vengarse un poco por haberlo hecho preocupar tanto y el capitán ni se quejo por ello, se preocupo por todos e intento subir la autoestima del equipo puesto que despues de todo habían logrado ganar. Daichi se llevo a los jugadores hasta las escaleras y en el momento en el que se quedaron rezagados hablando con Yamaguchi aprovecho para tomar su mano y así tranquilizarle.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Daichi mientras lo miraba fijamente

\- Eso ya puedo verlo - añadió Sugawara mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado

\- ¿Y entonces solo piensas golpearme después de lo preocupado que estabas? - pregunto el capitán intentando animarlo

\- No estaba tan preocupado - mintió el armador para restarle importancia

\- Antes de irme a la enfermería te vi y estabas pálido así que no me mientas - pidió Daichi mientras lo miraba preocupado

Solo en ese instante Sugawara se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y que apretaba la mano de Daichi con fuerza mientras intentaba no llorar pero le resultaba muy difícil. Daichi pareció comprenderlo y lo llevo hasta un pasillo abandonado mientras que lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

\- Estoy bien - volvió a repetir el capitán

\- Lo se - añadió Sugawara pero aun así no podía estar tranquilo

\- Entonces deja de llorar - dijo Daichi mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que comenzó a llorar, todo era tan extraño, su cuerpo parecía no pertenecerle y no podía evitar temblar como un niño pequeño pero como siempre Daichi sabia que hacer así que lo abrazo y acaricio sus cabellos buscando tranquilizarlo.

\- Yo tenia tanto miedo, te vi en el suelo y no te movías yo pensé que tu - explico Suga mientras aun mas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

\- Siento haberte preocupado - dijo Daichi mientras con una mano limpiaba las mejillas del chico

\- Idiota no te disculpes, tu saliste herido así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi yo- añadió el armador dejando de llorar para no hacer sentir peor al capitán

Pero lo que le pedía era imposible, para Daichi preocuparse por Suga era como preocuparse por si mismo y si el chico estaba triste también lo estaría el así que hizo lo que estaba esperando desde que lo volvió a ver y lo beso lentamente, demostrándole que todo estaba bien, que el estaba bien y que no iba a perderlo, que estaría siempre junto a el para apoyarlo y que lo amaba mas que a nada y Sugawara lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas como si tuviera miedo a que desapareciera en ese instante. Cuando se separaron Daichi quiso verlo a los ojos pero el chico se adelanto y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, justo donde su corazón esta situado y por fin se pudo quedar tranquilo al escuchar como su corazón latía.

\- No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera nunca - pidió Sugawara

\- No lo haré te lo prometo - dijo el capitán sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico

\- Deberiamos volver con los demás, seguro que estarán preocupados porque desaparecimos sin decir nada - añadió Sugawara

\- Esta bien pero antes - dijo Daichi mientras besaba nuevamente a su armador favorito

Su mejilla aun le dolía horrores y besar al chico no era ninguna ayuda pero necesitaba hacerlo, mas que para tranquilizar a Sugawara lo hacia para tranquilizarse a si mismo porque al ver al chico en ese estado se preocupo y su cara horrorizada al ver como se hirió en el partido es algo que no podría olvidar tan fácilmente así que intentaría cuidar mas de si mismo para no tener que volver a ver esa expresión nunca mas.

\- Listo ahora ya tengo mis energías renovadas - dio Daichi sonriendo

\- Tonto - añadió Suga devolviéndole la sonrisa sonrojado

Y juntos volvieron donde el resto del equipo mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro y rozaban sus manos al caminar como si fuera un gesto que dijera "estoy aquí para ti" y olvidando el susto se concentraron en lo que estaba por venir, los partidos contra equipos cada vez mas fuertes.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara y si me dais vuestra opinión estaré encantada *w* dicho esto nos leemos en otro fanfic de Haikyuu (?) bye~


End file.
